<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by Minne_My</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588347">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My'>Minne_My</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess, F/F, Hate Sex, Hicsqueak mention, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippa is not to be beaten at chess. But who can best her in this challenge?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Agatha Cackle/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'She did what?'</p><p>'She poked me.'</p><p>'Oh it wasn't that bad' Ada teased gently.</p><p>Hecate drew herself up to her full height in response. Agatha smirked. She always found it amusing when the prim and proper deputy headmistress got all ruffled. Hecate slid a sideways glance at Ada. Ada had spared a smile when Miss Pentangle tapped Hecate on the nose. It was silly. It was a tad cutesy. But she could see why Hecate didn't like it. She had sensed a sigh of relief from her deputy when the pink whirlwind had departed. Ada found Pippa charming in her own way and could absolutely see why Hecate had been drawn to her at school. A new student usually attracted attention; everyone loved a glamorous outsider. Everyone had wanted to be her friend. Like any teenager would be, Hecate had been dazzled. Ada would have been too if it had been her. Pippa was a real people's person, if a little full on. But really, they were too old for that sort of nonsense.</p><p>'She winked at me' said Hecate stiffly. 'I don't care for it.'</p><p>Agatha couldn't wait for round two when Pentangles descended for the next competition. She wanted to meet Hecate's teenage crush, suss her out, maybe make a move. If Pippa Pentangle harboured feelings for the human cat, Agatha would have a good time heading her off. Agatha always relished a challenge.</p><p>Even so, she hadn't imagined that she was so…pink. She made Ada look like a marshmallow. This woman wasn't playing around. She was <em>glowing</em> pink. She strutted in like she was on the catwalk, her acolytes tripping behind her. Hmmmmm. Agatha took great pleasure in greeting her and watching her stumble back and do a double take, not expecting to see Ada's almost double standing in the hall. It used to be their favourite trick when they were children. Ada used to whip off her glasses to confuse people. Such fun. Even now when each had gone their own way, Ada being the more sartorially challenged, they still gave newcomers a surprise on first sight.</p><p>Pippa's breathless laugh was a little uneasy as Agatha purposely introduced herself as Miss Cackle, just to throw their visitor off.</p><p>'I…didn't know there were two of you.' Pippa recovered quickly and smiled. Agatha returned it and then they stood around waiting for something to happen. Pippa looked at Hecate. She looked ahead, an expression of disinterest on her face, purposely not meeting her gaze. She was in fact, scanning the hall for any girl with a foot out of line. But Mildred Hubble was mercifully absent. Probably wrecking another part of the castle somewhere.</p><p>'Well, let's get the girls settled and we can start with the fun' said Ada, bustling the purple clad students into the dining hall. Hecate went with her, turning back to observe the staring match between Agatha and Pippa. If anyone could handle Pippa, it was trouble herself.</p><p>They returned in time to hear Agatha say 'Pink icing, my, my. That <em>will</em> go down well with the students. Just their sort of thing.'</p><p>Pippa looked wrongfooted.</p><p>'Oh, I brought them for us actually.'</p><p>'Oh. My mistake.' Agatha flashed her a winning smile. 'How lovely.'</p><p>Ada and Hecate glanced at each other. This was going to be a trying few days.</p><p>They reconvened in Ada's office, sat companionably around the fire. Pippa never seen it before and was delighted by all the pink. Agatha could not agree. Ada's taste was too twee for her liking. On that, Hecate had to agree.</p><p>'It's so cheery in here isn't it?' Pippa enthused. She and Agatha both noticed the eye flicker over to Ada's left. Agatha used to think that Ada never noticed whenever Hecate was being sarcastic. But recently she'd found out that Ada could predict her deputy's reaction to a whisper, eyes at the back or side of her head developed partly for that reason. She could pick up on a hesitation, a drawn in breath, an eye roll without even looking at her wife.</p><p>'So…Miss Cackle?'</p><p>Both turned towards the visitor.</p><p>'I meant, erm.' Pippa gestured to the other one.</p><p>'Agatha. I teach cat training.'</p><p>'Oh I see.'</p><p>Agatha and Pippa spent much of teatime taking it in turns to gently tease Hecate over her toleration of Ada's fondness for pink, plants and cat figurines. Hecate sat with a look of suffering on her face which Ada tried to alleviate by nudging her hand against hers. Hecate would invariably respond with a thumb swish. Whenever they did that, Agatha was reminded of their familiars, Pendell and Morgana, rubbing up against each other. <em>Ease up, ladies</em> she thought. Pippa hadn't seemed to notice. She was trying to catch Hecate's attention every so often but Hecate didn't seem to want to play. She was as stubborn as her cat.</p><p>Speaking of cats, here they were now. Pippa cooed at them and Pendell stepped forward to investigate, always the more affable one, just like his mistress. He stretched up to indulge in some heavy petting. He always was easily pleased, thought Agatha scornfully. Not too scornful, she loved Pendell who was usually happy to jump on any lap. Agatha had not begged the Grand Wizard for a familiar, feeling that it was beneath her to do so but she missed the comforting warmth and soft kitty fur so much that to stop herself from getting jealous, had commandeered Pendell whenever Ada was busy. He liked to doze on her shoulder sometimes and Agatha felt immense calm when he draped himself over her, purring mightily. She felt the healing vibrations in her heart and soul.</p><p>'We have owls' explained Pippa. 'Very useful.'</p><p>Ada agreed that owls were useful, had thought that they would be handy to use as messengers. Pippa laughed and told them of Pentangles students using theirs to send messages to each other at lights out, during dinner and at other inappropriate moments. Hecate's comment that owls were distracting and prone to be used for mischief made them all laugh.</p><p>'Maybe if you get owls, you could extend your skills at training them too' said Pippa, turning to Agatha. 'I do miss a pussycat though.'</p><p>'I'm sure you do' said Agatha, wondering if it was a slip of the tongue. She hoped not. She intended on having some fun with their guest. She glanced at the others but there was no response. She was struck with the suspicion that they were pretending not to understand. She engaged Pippa in more conversation, trying to gauge her weak spots. She'd find out how to take her down a peg or two.</p><p>'My deputy head, Miss Gimlett, she's one of the best chanting teachers in the country' Pippa said. The others glanced at each other. They were sure that Miss Gimlett wasn't prone to falling asleep like Miss Bat was and therefore worth boasting about. Agatha made a mental note to make sure that Pippa never sat in on any chanting lessons. She'd probably set up a mirror meeting for Gimlett to give Bat some classroom tips. She exchanged a glance at Ada and saw in her expression that she was thinking the same thing. Twin think.</p><p>Pippa saw it and smiled. While she'd like to poach Miss Hardbroom for her school to be top in potions, she at least had one up on Cackles in chanting.</p><p>'Maybe one day we'll meet Miss Gimlett' said Ada, keeping the peace.</p><p>'Yes, you'll have to come to Pentangles one day' said Pippa smugly. They were thoroughly modern and although Hecate wouldn't approve, at least she'd have a chance to observe the shape of the future. 'Miss Gimlett doesn't like travelling long distances even if she could accompany us this week. She's great at holding the fort in the meantime. Very efficient. She was my aunt's deputy. When she retires, I will choose the next one. Should be in the next few years. She's getting on a bit. Have you chosen your successor, Ada?' Asked Pippa carelessly dunking a biscuit in her tea.</p><p>Agatha raised an eyebrow. Hecate knitted hers together. Ada blinked, put down the biscuit she was planning on dunking. After a pause, the twins tilted their heads in unison towards Hecate. Pippa looked astonished.</p><p>'Oh. You didn't think that <em>you'd</em> take over as headmistress, did you?'</p><p>Hecate glared sharply at her.</p><p>Agatha looked askance at the other headmistress. Silly mare. Ada was about to diffuse the situation but Agatha was a little ticked off. As far as she was concerned, it was <em>her</em> prerogative to slight Ada and Hecate. That chance comment by an outsider irritated her to no end. Once in a blue moon, she'd muscle in to defend her sister. She'd done it recently at a school event and had effortlessly embarrassed the wife of the mayor.</p><p>'My dear, Miss Hardbroom is the deputy after all. She's not twiddling her thumbs and playing chess all day. What did you expect?' She purred.</p><p>The atmosphere in the room chilled a few notches. Ada looked a little nervous. She hoped Agatha wouldn't needle their guest too much. Pippa looked taken aback.</p><p>'More tea, Miss Pentangle?' Ada asked.</p><p>'Thank you, yes.' Pippa daintily extended her cup. 'I didn't mean that in a rude way. I just meant that with you two being such good friends, I didn't think you'd stay on for another headmistress.'</p><p>Agatha smirked but said nothing. <em>Good friends my arse </em>she thought. Either Pippa was dim witted or purposely ignoring the old married couple vibes surrounding Ada and Hecate.</p><p>'Hopefully we don't have to decide that for a long while' said Ada, neatly skipping over the question. 'Have a ginger newt.'</p><p>Undeterred, Pippa proposed another challenge.</p><p>'Speaking of chess, how about a game?'</p><p>She looked at Hecate. It was time to make it personal. Agatha grudgingly gave her credit for being cheerily persistent. She took a doughnut and munched it menacingly. Not her favourite baked good, even with the customary jam. These ones with pink icing lacked substance. Everyone was wise not to get her started on the ring ones. Agatha always felt aggrieved at being shortchanged the missing dough.</p><p>'Chess? Not something I'm very good at' said Ada cheerfully. 'But Dimity knows how. Let's ask her when we see her.'</p><p>'Hecate? I'm sure you remember.'</p><p>Hecate seemed to fluff up in agitation as all eyes swivelled to her. It was like watching Morgana but in vertical. Speaking of Morgana, she was perched on Ada's desk mistrustfully. She wouldn't always approach Hecate when there was a stranger in the room.</p><p>'When we were at school, I taught her chess' said Pippa playfully.</p><p>Hecate paused and then confirmed that it had been so. No point in telling a lie. Pippa's smile of triumph was guileless but Agatha thought she sensed slight desperation behind it. Did she want to resume flirtation with Hecate or was she so competitive that she wanted to get the better of Cackles in more ways than one?</p><p>'That is lovely' beamed Ada.</p><p>'How about best of three?' Suggested Agatha. Now there was no mistaking the panic behind Hecate's eyes and everyone saw it.</p><p>'Oh Hecate, don't be so worried' said Pippa, reaching out to pat her arm. Hecate quivered with an emotion that not everyone identified correctly.</p><p>'It's only a friendly game. We might as well while we are here. Are you afraid you'll lose?'</p><p>Hecate was stuck. She loathed to admit defeat before she started. On the other hand, she didn't want to start a game at all. She was wary that there would be an attempt at playing footsie under the table.</p><p>'How about if Pippa loses, she has to scrub out our potions lab? The non-magical way.' Said Agatha, her hatred of menial work colouring her suggestion.</p><p>'And if Hecate loses?' Asked Pippa with interest.</p><p>Hecate could not look more concerned for her life right at that point. Ada froze in astonishment at the bargaining going on between them.</p><p>'Hecate has to wear pink for the last day you are here' said Agatha smugly, knowing that it was a torture most refined. 'I'm sure you can lend her a dress.' Hecate looked like she was going to faint. Pippa looked gleeful at the thought of Hecate in all over pink. She'd look wonderful.</p><p>They all looked at her. Morgana, sensing her mistresses' distress, hissed at the room for good measure. Hecate couldn't lose face but was undecided on what to do. Either way she was in for a few days of mortification. She thought that she couldn't dislike Agatha more until she caught the other witch's eye and could swear that she saw a tiny wink. Agatha was up to something. Hardly knowing what she was doing, she nodded. Ada gasped. The other two looked satisfied. Hecate, not a natural risk taker, wasn't sure which devil she had sold her soul to but it was too late now.</p><p>'Let the games begin' said Pippa, taking a ginger newt.</p><p>Agatha's eyes gleamed with the promise of competition. There was no one in the school more competitive than her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Pentangles delegation had arrived a little later than they had planned, they were provided rooms to stay the night. The competition would be held the next day instead. After dinner, after having bade Dimity to take charge, the four of them retired to Ada's office where the first chess game was held. The sisters didn't hover over Hecate anxiously, nor did they loom over Pippa to intimidate, they observed from a distance with the cats. Agatha played with Pendell and a piece of string, Morgana sat sedately on Ada's lap, accepting scratches and a biscuit, repaid with an occasional head butt. Morgana had taken her time to warm up to Ada but anyone her mistress trusted, she would decide to trust.</p><p>
  <em>'Are you crazy?' Hecate hissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Trust me, she's overconfident. She'll slip up' said Agatha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I think you should have discussed it with Hecate before you volunteered her' said Ada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'If you lose, it'll be one pink dress once in your life' said Agatha. 'We can impose a no maglet rule for the next few days so nobody can take pictures. Do you want to beat the smug off her face or not?'</em>
</p><p>Hecate didn't give too much away. She frowned over the pieces even when she was winning, which she did, by a narrow margin. Pippa looked confident enough and accepted her defeat graciously.</p><p>'Well, it's good to know that you kept up your chess skills, Hecate' she said teasingly. 'Who have you been playing with all this time?'</p><p>'Miss Drill.'</p><p>'Might have to challenge her to a duel after this.'</p><p><em>If you have time</em> thought Agatha. She wasn't fooled. Pippa wanted to win. Unfortunately for her, so did Agatha.</p><p>The next day dawned nice and early with promise but petered out to a disappointing stalemate. Ada was secretly relieved, she felt like there was too much pressure with that and the chess victory rashly promised by Agatha. She was anxious for Hecate who seemed more drawn and even quieter than usual.</p><p>That evening she lost spectacularly to Pippa who executed a swift move that Hecate should have seen coming. Hecate closed her eyes in dismay as Pippa whooped, looked up and stiffly acknowledged her defeat. Ada congratulated her with no hint of sarcasm, Agatha with a hint of sarcasm and they spent the rest of the evening with calming cups of chamomile tea. Agatha hated chamomile tea. Tasted like cat piss. She exchanged it for an Earl Grey. Ada stroked her wife's hand under the table to soothe her. She knew it would be on Hecate's mind that night. Pippa got under her skin like nobody else had.</p><p>'Don't worry, doughnuts will be off the menu soon' murmured Agatha as she passed Hecate on the way out. Hecate blinked in surprise. She never knew where she was with Agatha.</p><p>Later that night, Agatha knocked on the other headmistress's door.</p><p>'Just wanted to check, you have everything you need?'</p><p>Pippa was surprised not to see Miss Hardbroom standing there but she invited Agatha in.</p><p>'Everything here is wonderful. Miss Cackle is so welcoming.'</p><p><em>But that's not who you want to be welcomed by</em> thought Agatha.</p><p>'I suspect we're a little too old fashioned for you' she teased as she sat next to Pippa on the bed. Pippa smiled.</p><p>'Well, when you get used to modernity, there's no going back is there? I mean, you must understand. You're a woman of the world, surely?'</p><p>Pippa was correct in surmising that Agatha had lived a more colourful life than her sister. She had observed the sleek brown pinstripe dress and court heels that Agatha sported, the way she walked, so different from her twin.</p><p>'Well, I certainly like the option. And for myself, I do use more modern conveniences from time to time. But don't get Ada wrong. She does take notice of modernity. She flirts with it from time to time. She occasionally opens up the arena to try something new for the sake of the school. There have been mixed results. She's cautious, with good reason. It's difficult to balance out the school according to current society and maintain longevity. Ultimately Cackles is grounded in tradition with opportunity for modern influence. But it doesn't do to go all out. We need to maintain its reputation.'</p><p>Pippa was impressed. Gave her points for eloquence. She could see what Agatha meant.</p><p>'Does Hecate agree with this?'</p><p>'To a reasonable amount.'</p><p>Pippa snorted and made a face.</p><p>'Hecate's been rigid since the day she was born. I was forever trying to soften her up at school.'</p><p>Aha. Now to get to the good bit.</p><p>'So what is the deal between you two? It couldn't have been chess and cheese strings that kept your friendship going.'</p><p>'You know that Pentangles used to be a primary school?'</p><p>Agatha nodded.</p><p>'Well while my aunt was applying to extend it to become a secondary school, I was sent to Amulets for a year. Except that one year turned into three years and I ended up finishing up my compulsory education there. Hecate was a loner, head buried in her books. I started talking to her in the library one day and invited her to join my group. I thought it would be fun.'</p><p>'But the rest of the group didn't?'</p><p>Pippa frowned.</p><p>'It was that Belladonna Bindweed. She was never keen on Hecate. Made fun of her a bit too much.'</p><p>'When was the last time you saw Hecate?'</p><p>Pippa shrugged carelessly.</p><p>'The last day of school. She was miffed with me because we didn't dance at the graduation ball like I said I would. I meant to, I just didn't get round to it. Bella thought it was funny.'</p><p>Agatha understood. Hecate had been hungry for crumbs at the popular table and had realised too late that she'd been strung along.</p><p>'What was she like? I can't imagine she was exactly the same as she is now.'</p><p>'Well. Kind of.'</p><p>'That doesn't sound like fun' said Agatha idly, tracing the pattern of the cover with her finger. Near Pippa's knee.</p><p>'She could be such hard work. Much of the time we'd laugh at something and she'd stand there disapprovingly. But sometimes she joined in on the pranks and it was glorious.'</p><p>Pippa waxed lyrical about the practical jokes they'd convinced Hecate to take part in and Agatha had to admit that swapping salt and sugar on the teacher's table or hiding the chanting teacher's glasses while they wasted time leaving the room searching for it and then replacing it at different moments of the lesson, sounded fun. She'd been a bit more of a dare devil in her time but appreciated it when Hecate showed a modicum of a sense of humour. Being with Ada had wrung it out of her a little more.</p><p>'So, were you hoping that she was at the door tonight? Reminiscing about old times?' Asked Agatha bluntly.</p><p>'Well.'</p><p>Pippa looked a little shy.</p><p>'You can tell me.'</p><p>'She's been so abrupt with me. But she's hard to pin down.'</p><p><em>Not if you're the right person</em> thought Agatha disdainfully. Hecate didn't seem to fancy being pinned down by Pippa. Maybe once upon a time she had. But it had been decades since and she seemed in no hurry to get under her.</p><p>'She trembled when I touched her arm' said Pippa triumphantly.</p><p>'She gets cold easily' offered Agatha. 'She wears thermals.'</p><p>If she thought Pippa would be put off by the thought of Hecate in long johns and a long sleeve vest, it didn't work. It was a lie but she wasn't to know that.</p><p>'I was hoping to get her alone, see if I can make her speak to me. See if my touch still makes her shiver.'</p><p><em>Yes and wouldn't you like that</em> thought Agatha, watching her narrowly. Perhaps Pippa was going through a dry patch in the bedroom and wanted to reignite her teenage ego using Hecate. Agatha had done many morally ambiguous things in her time. She'd lied, stole and cheated her way through some aspects of her life. But there were a few things she wouldn't do and being involved with a married person was one of them. Pippa was obviously unaware of it as Agatha expected. Nobody commented on it.</p><p>'I wouldn't have thought she was your type.'</p><p>'I don't really have a type' said Pippa absentmindedly, tracing the pattern of the duvet with a manicured finger, unconsciously imitating Agatha.</p><p>'What about her attracts you? Is it the challenge?'</p><p>'Wow is she a challenge' Pippa acknowledged. 'Sometimes I'd get her to warm to me and then the next day she'd be back to being old chilly knickers.'</p><p>Agatha laughed vulgarly. She thought that she might have bullied Hecate Hardbroom if they had been at school together. Probably would have bewitched her quill or something. But she would have been bored very quickly and moved onto her next prank. Pippa had been too concerned with being popular, that was her problem. Always wanted to be liked and be the pageant girl of sociability.</p><p>'Tried to get there did you?'</p><p>Pippa looked coy.</p><p>'Not asuch. But Bella said she had a crush on me. So I thought I'd test the theory. She kept shying away from me every time I thought I'd got to her. Once I distracted her in chanting and she ruined her chant because I ran my fingers down her cheek. It was quite cute actually how flustered she got.'</p><p><em>Got to work on your technique</em> Agatha thought. The bulldozer approach. Agatha knew, she used to do the same a long time ago. She learned that it didn't work with most people and had adjusted accordingly. But she wasn't going to give tips to Pippa Pentangle.</p><p>'Still think you'll get along?'</p><p>'Well, she's still so old fashioned' said Pippa with a light laugh. 'She needs to let down her hair a little. She rarely did even back then.'</p><p>'Well of course she is. But she's not got to where she is by being contemporary, has she? She's risen up the ranks here.'</p><p>'I thought maybe she'd loosen up, unwind a bit' said Pippa wistfully. Agatha tried to restrain her exasperation. If there had ever been a hope of anything, that ship had now sailed. She was far too old to be longingly recounting a teenage pash. She changed the subject.</p><p>'So what were you really going to say in the office? About Hecate not staying on to be the headmistress?'</p><p>'What do you mean?'</p><p>Pippa looked the picture of innocence. She was convincing enough and no doubt took in a lot of people that way but Agatha wasn't fooled. She'd picked up on the hesitation in the conversation. Pippa had spoken without thinking and then had to cover it up with an even more unwise assumption.</p><p>'You meant something else.'</p><p>'Well. Now that I know that Ada has a twin, I would have thought that you would have been the deputy.'</p><p>'We came to an arrangement' said Agatha smoothly. The terms of it would not be revealed to anyone unconcerned with the matter. Only the Grand Wizard, Ada and Hecate knew that Agatha had been warned with expulsion from the magical community forever if she put one foot out of line. Agatha had resented it enormously to begin with but she'd do anything if it meant not losing her magic. She was threatened with even worse, to be forcibly stripped of her magic but have to continue teaching at Cackles without it. Living without her magic would make her a desperate woman so she towed the line. She had no choice but to comply. It had been a rocky first year but she'd finally accepted that any misbehaviour would end in the most dire of consequences for her so she stuck to teasing all of the teachers and cutting down students who were too big for their boots. Last Halloween, she and Dimity had bewitched the pumpkins to sing when Hecate walked past them. Being serenaded by a barbershop quartet of pumpkins had alarmed Hecate to no end and they'd sniggered together watching her hurry by. Ada thought it was a charming idea but told them to spare Hecate next time, she would prefer being serenaded to instead.</p><p>Agatha entertained Pippa with tales of what she and Dimity got up to, omitting any background information that might hint as to why Agatha was demoted. Pippa was a good audience, if a little hammy in reaction. Agatha thought she'd been around children for too long. She made it a point not to spend her weekends at the castle unless she had to, a welcome freedom she had by not being in charge.</p><p>They spent another couple of hours getting to know each other. By the time Agatha had left, Pippa no longer thought of how pretty Hecate would look in her bed. She had been turned upside down and sideways and altogether dangerously distracted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate set up the board in silence, stance rigid as always. Ada was looking forward to this duel ending. Hecate had slept badly the night before and nothing Ada could do would make her relax. She knew the history between them, the devastation Hecate had felt when Pippa had always found someone else to dance with at the graduation ball, other than her. It had been the last straw after three years of sitting on the side-lines wanting to bask in her glow. Hecate hated that it was at such an impressionable time in her life. She wouldn't have fallen for it now. Ada told her that everyone had to learn that lesson some time and told her all about her own teenage experience with one heartless Hetty Coldstone.</p><p>Pippa looked radiant, fuelled on breakfast and last night's lust. Agatha watched her narrowly. She was hedging her bets that a satisfied Miss Pentangle would be an over-confident Miss Pentangle, prone to slipping up. She wasn't doing too badly at the moment but she had missed an opportunity already.</p><p>The sisters busied themselves with admin.</p><p>'I hope everything is above board' murmured Ada.</p><p>'Of course' whispered Agatha.</p><p>They didn't look at each other.</p><p>Pippa looked up and saw the two of them side by side and blushed. She made another silly move. Agatha smirked. Pippa was still thinking about the previous night. About the strong fingers working her up to a climax, the way the other woman had wrapped her tongue around her clit, the excitement at having the tables turned on her. She hadn't been pinned down in a while. She hadn't even realised that Agatha had cast a silencing spell, she was too consumed with quenching her thirst. She hadn't realised that she had been played.</p><p>Hecate looked at the board for a while, looking but not seeing. She felt a headache coming on.</p><p>'Running out of steam already? We could be here all day' purred Pippa. Hecate sighed heavily.</p><p>Ada got up to reassure her, looking concerned.</p><p>'Are you alright?'</p><p>'She's feeling the pressure of wearing all that pink I'm about to offer her' said Pippa cockily.</p><p><em>It would give anyone a headache</em> thought Agatha.</p><p>'She can nominate her second if she doesn't feel up to it.'</p><p>They all turned to look at her. Agatha looked back with the most innocent manner she could cultivate.</p><p>'Her second?'</p><p>'Yes. Don't you know that if you propose a duel or a match, you need a second?'</p><p>Pippa looked dumbfounded. She hadn't thought about that.</p><p>'I take it you didn't bring one' said Agatha, joining them.</p><p>'Well, I wasn't thinking about competing between us at the time.'</p><p><em>Weren't you? </em>Thought Agatha sceptically.</p><p>'It was a spontaneous suggestion.'</p><p>'Hecate can decide' cut in Ada, wanting to get on with it. They knew who the second would be even though Hecate hadn't asked for one. Pippa didn't know that Agatha spent every Friday evening playing chess with Miss Drill. She found it boring at first but it focused her mind and kept her out of trouble. Hecate looked up at her sister-in-law and nodded. She wasn't going to stand in the way of whatever Agatha was planning. So she joined Ada at the desk with some marking and a pain relief potion, watching covertly as Agatha took her place, making eyes at her opponent and confusing her further. It went downhill from there for their guest. She stumbled on an obvious move and Agatha swooped in to damage her chances.</p><p>With the end in sight, they were all tense. Dimity popped her head around the door to check up on the day's plans.</p><p>'Let Mrs Tapioca know that Pentangles will stay for teatime' instructed Ada.</p><p>'Right. Oh.'</p><p>Dimity hesitated, wanting to watch.</p><p>'I thought you were playing, HB?'</p><p>'HB!' Pippa giggled. 'What a droll nickname.'</p><p>'Agatha is stepping in for the final round today' said HB curtly.</p><p>'Oooh!' said Dimity and settled in to watch.</p><p>'Is…?'</p><p>'Yes, Miss Bat is entertaining them.'</p><p>Pippa looked up and saw her opponent's lascivious grin. Tingles crept up and down her spine. She didn't realise how transparent she was being until Dimity coughed in amusement.</p><p>'Your turn.'</p><p>'Er. Yes.'</p><p>Clumsy move. She winced as one of her major players were whisked off the board by Agatha's nimble fingers. Not long later and it was all over. Agatha's fingers casually stroking the captured white queen chess piece up and down distracted Pippa so much that she hadn't realised that she'd lost.</p><p>'Checkmate.'</p><p>Agatha sat back, smiling. Dimity didn't know it but a big bottle of scotch was coming her way soon. As a thank you present.</p><p>'Well that was fun.'</p><p>Pippa blinked.</p><p>'Oh, it seems that I've met my match' she said uselessly. All the swagger had gone out of her and she felt silly.</p><p>'Next time, you can play against Dimity' Agatha suggested. Dimity perked up.</p><p>'Yes, let's do that.'</p><p>They bet that Pippa would bring backup next time she darkened their corridors again.</p><p>Ada offered more tea and Pippa tried not to imagine how big the potions lab was. She had to clean it by hand. It was a daunting task.</p><p>'You don't have to do it' said Ada. 'It was just a game.'</p><p>Agatha raised her eyebrows.</p><p>'I've no doubt if Miss Pentangle had won, she would have demanded her prize.'</p><p>'Well, yes I would' their guest admitted. 'You won fair and square so I'll do it.'</p><p><em>Hardly</em> thought the others as they got up to go. There had been <em>some</em> cheating involved.</p><p>'And I was so looking forward to seeing you in my pink dress' Pippa teased, trying to put her hand on Hecate's arm in a friendly way but didn't quite manage it. Hecate ducked back a little and Agatha took her place, steering her hapless prisoner towards her destination.</p><p>'You should have learned by now' said Agatha quietly 'that Hecate doesn't like to be touched by anyone she doesn't trust.'</p><p>She didn't elaborate that Agatha herself was someone that Hecate didn't entirely trust.</p><p>'I'll show you the cleaning cupboard. I hope you're as good with your hands as you pride yourself to be.'</p><p>Pippa flushed bright red at the inference. She had greatly enjoyed playing pillow princess last night. Agatha hadn't demanded reciprocation.</p><p>'First, Hecate, can we talk for a minute?'</p><p>At a nod from the other woman, they were left in the lab to talk.</p><p>'Look, I'd like for us to be friends' pleaded Pippa.</p><p>Hecate took a deep breath and looked into those sparkling brown eyes. She was glad to acknowledge that they didn't have the same effect on her as before.</p><p>'We're adults now, Pippa. I'm not that sad girl tagging after you, being included out of pity.'</p><p>Pippa gasped.</p><p>'I didn't pity you.'</p><p>'The others did. And you were complicit in that. The way they made me the butt of their jokes. That Belladonna Bindweed, I really don't know how you put up with her. She was toxic. And it made you just like them. I won't be able to forget the way you made me feel at the ball.'</p><p>Pippa reached out and Hecate drew it back, firmly but politely.</p><p>'Please don't.'</p><p>'I'm sorry. I didn't realise how you felt. And time just ran away with me that night. Can't we start again?' Unbeknown to both of them, the sisters were listening in. Agatha rolled her eyes. Ada nudged her, wanting them to sort it out between them without intervention.</p><p>'Then suggest a chess game without trying to compete with me to prove something' said Hecate softly. 'And don't…flirt with me.' Hecate struggled using that word. She'd never had to say it before.</p><p>'That's just my manner.'</p><p>'It's not something I'm comfortable with.'</p><p>'I thought you wanted to try to be.'</p><p>'Yes. I did. I even thought I loved you back then. But now I realise that I loved the thought of you, wanted to love life the way you did. That's what you represented to me. For years I couldn't understand that there would be a different way to get there. Ada's a big part of that.'</p><p>Pippa felt stupid. She hadn't picked up on it.</p><p>'You and Ada? I never would have thought…'</p><p>'Well now you know.'</p><p>They stood there in silence for a while.</p><p>'Well I suppose I'd better get started' Pippa said. She had a lot to think about in the meantime.</p><p>'Next game you play will be with Miss Drill' said Hecate, sweeping out, severe expression reclaimed. 'She'll be much more fun to play against.'</p><p>Pippa perked up at the sound of tentative reconciliation.</p><p>Outside the others exchanged glances.</p><p>'Is she?' Dimity cocked a thumb toward the door, checking that the punishment was thus. Three nods confirmed it.</p><p>'Well ok. Rather her than me. Next time, I'll find something better for her to do when she loses against me' she said and ran off to relieve Miss Bat from her cover. Agatha walked into the lab.</p><p>'Come back to the office when you're done. There'll be tea and biscuits. I'd magic up an apron if I were you. Protect your pretty frock.'</p><p>The look she gave her made it clear that she'd relish the thought of seeing the other woman in just the apron. Pippa felt a treacherous lurch in her nether regions and told herself to buck up. She would rather clean the whole school before she would admit that Agatha had such an effect on her. They left the unfortunate loser to her scrubbing, not wanting to look smug at her downfall. Hecate permitted herself a smile and took her leave. Ada sidled close to her sister and gave her a warning look.</p><p>'I don't want to know what you said to her' she said quietly. 'Or what you did to put her off her game. But this is not to happen again.'</p><p>Agatha agreed.</p><p>'That's why I'm enjoying it so much' she said.</p><p>'No. more.' Said Ada.</p><p>'It's been fun though' said Agatha. 'She won't try that again in a hurry.'</p><p>Ada said nothing. Only raised her eyebrows. Agatha realised that it was an agreement. Furthermore, Ada knew what had transpired between the challengers. Agatha was impressed. She had underestimated her twin. She hadn't realised that Ada had such a good poker face. It made her appreciate her tactics so much more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>